1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a display device, a program, and an information storage medium.
2. Related Art
An adaptive dimming control in which a brightness range expansion and a dimming control of a lamp are combined has been proposed, for example, as disclosed in JP-A-2007-58167. Generally, in the adaptive dimming control, a brightness range expansion rate or a dimming control rate is calculated on the basis of a white peak value (maximum brightness value), an APL (average picture level), and a brightness histogram. Since an image processing apparatus needs to scan the entire image in order to calculate the white peak value and the like, it ends up increasing in the scale of an image processing circuit. As methods of reducing the scale of the image processing circuit, for example, a method of reducing the number of classes of a brightness histogram (increasing the width of each class), a method of limiting the range to be scanned, and a method of simplifying an image processing operation may be considered.
However, when these methods are used, the scale of the image processing circuit does become smaller but the accuracy will be lowered. In addition, when these methods are used, the estimate of a white peak value is used. However, if the white peak value is estimated dark, so-called halation occurs at the time of display of an image.